


Nightime confession

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary : Best Friends with Daryl and hopeless in love with him is where you found yourself when you and the other moved into Alexandria . Because of the lack of rooms  you ended up sharing a bed with him...  what could go wrong ?





	

You didn't know how to describe  your relationship with Daryl , he was your best friend and you would literally die for him. But you also were helpless and hopeless in love with him.  
    Of course you had gotten  very good at hiding your feelings for him because  he  would never see you the  same . So you rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.  
    So as you can imagine that living in this new world  there wasn't  a lot of personal space. Not even in this new community to save space people were paired up to share the house that were available.  
  So you and Daryl  were paired up and because he was Rick's right hand .. You  were in the same house with Rick and his kids and Michonne.   
  " how are we are going work this ..not everyone going to get a bedroom?" you said . "Rick you can get one since you are heading this operation . Carl can take one " you said  
  "Judith can take turn sleeping with me or dad for now "Carl said "Michonne can sleep with me .." Rick said sliding a glance over at Michonne his face red  and Michonne grinning.  
  You grinned but didn't say anything instead  you turned to Daryl.. " You take the bedroom and I can bunch on the couch. " you suggested and he frown. "hell no  you take bedroom  I am more use to sleeping on couches than a bed anyways." he said  
     
    You gave him a look and put your hands on your hips.. All that got you was an amused look from Daryl.. " why don't you two just share it not like you haven't before " Michonne suggested  
          You turned and look at your friend  she had that look in her eye  that said she was up to something.  "I don't care..as long you don't hog the covers " Daryl's comment had you turning back to him with a grin.

    " Don't worry about me hogging the covers I am just going to figure how I am going to sleep with your snoring. " you said sticking your tongue at him before you walked out of the room  
********************************************  
    You walked into the bedroom later that night and look at the bed and  wonder how were you going to do this..it was hard enough to keep your feeling under wraps  during the day ..  
  you walked over to the bed.. Luckily enough it was a big enough bed that you didn't think space would be a problem.  You sigh and started pulling back the covers on the bed when Daryl walked in.   
    You glanced up real quick noting that he had change into a pair of  lounge pants  and he wasn't wearing a shit. You looked quickly down at the bed.  
" haven't slept in a bed  even before the world turned crazy .." he said as he climbed into bed.  You looked up meeting his gaze.. " why do you think I offer you the room first" you said as you  slid underneath the covers.   
 He turn off the light. You rolled on your stomach and turned your face towards him. " do you think your be able to sleep ?" you asked softly..  He was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling ..  
  he turned his head to look at you .. " should be able too '  now that we don't have to worry about walkers at our door. " he said  you nodded and sigh..   
    you fell silent just taking in  the silence and letting your body finally relax..  Life  loved throwing you curve balls right into your gut. Having you laying here inches from the man you loved and you couldn't even touch him the way you wanted  
    Did Not mean you couldn't look and now that his eyes were closed   you could look freely without being caught.. You just study his face for a moment . As he  relaxed into sleep. You were pretty sure you were just one of a few people that had ever seen him like this  
    worry and stress were no longer on his face and he looked peaceful as he slip deeper into sleep his lips parting just slightly .. You hadn't thought it was possible but at that moment you fell  more in love with him just as he started snoring.  
  You buried your face in your pillow to cover up your laughter.  
******************************************************  
Those first few days in Alexandria  were filled with long days of trying to figure out where everyone fit in.  Rick wanted to make the place safer but was getting some resistance from Deanna the leader .

  Daryl who wasn't  very fond of the walls and all the new people had been spending a lot of his time with Eric and Aaron the two guys who had brought you in. Mostly working on his bike.   
  You just did what you could helping with the food supply and getting that organized.    It was about a week after arriving that Deanna had announce  a party .

 

  "What does she think a party going to accomplish ?" you asked  Michonne as  you and her were  out walking though the community  pushing little Judith in her stroller.  
  Michonne sigh " I guess she wants everyone to see we are the good guys.. We are not going to  overtake this place I guess " she replied.. You looked around  
 "Well something got to be done they don't act like there is anything danger going on out there " you said  and  Michonne nodded  " yeah I know but Rick's working on it "  she said  
    You giggled and bump into her playfully " he working on something else too isn't he "  you said laughing at her face. "shut up . You can't be talking not with  Daryl " she said  
  you sigh.. Nowhere even close" you said.. " why not  I know you have feelings for him" She said..  " he such a hard man to read sometimes.. I am not sure if I told him what he would do.. "   you looked at Michonne  
 " I need him to much in my life to take the chance " you said .. And you change the subject quickly before  Michonne could reply  
******************************************  
    The party wasn't as bad as you thought it would be . A lot of people had questions about what you had gone though on the outside.. It was like most of them had never been the other side of those walls. That was scary .  
    Taking a sip of the beer in your hand your eyes scanned the room looking for Daryl  who to your surprise had come.. You wanted to know who had talk him into it.   
    You spotted Michonne and Rick in a corner talking softly to each other.. Hands touch every  few minutes . You smiled as you watched them..  Making your own heartache.   
  You  walked outside and found  Daryl sitting on the step of the porch looking up at the stars. You settled down next to him.  You watched as he took a long pull off of his beer.  
    " Nice party " you said he snorted " if you're into that sort of thing" he replied  " kind of weird these days " you said  leaning back on your arms " people playing pretend in here" he said looking at you..  
  You met his gaze.. " I know " you said  you thought he would look away but he didn't he held your gaze for what seem forever. Then it was you who finally pulled away .  
    your heart racing hard in your chest " I think I am going to turn  in for the night " Daryl said  he stood up and swayed a little ..  
     You giggled as you stood up next to  him taking his hand .." Do you need help " you asked " getting to bed:"  you said  hoping that you weren't blushing at the way that came out.  
    He grinned " I am good a little buzzed but I can find  the bed "  he said .. You nodded and let him go.  You so wanted to follow him and crawl into  bed into his arms to feel his mouth on yours his hands run down your body.  
 you groan out loud and took finish off your drink in one long pull..  
*********************  
 a couple hours later you slip inside the room and closed the door  behind you . You could hear Daryl snoring so you knew he found the bed just fine.   You fumbled around  and got changed into your pj's  
    You slip into your side bed and rolled onto your side ..you sigh and closed your eyes.. All of the sudden  the bed shift and a warm body was being pressed up against your back and a strong slung around your waist. You froze and waited to see if he was waking up . But he soon settled and was still snoring.  
    You were not sure what to do .. It felt nice to be held like this. .. But it didn't mean anything.. It couldn't when he was pretty wasted when he went to bed.   
    You tried to move out of his grasp but he shifted in his sleep tighten his hold on you and moving even closer to you burying his face in the back of your neck. He started mumbling something    
  You stop moving waiting for him to settle .. "it ok.. am here "  you wonder if he was even awake he sounded like he was trying comfort you  ..his hand found yours underneath the covers and intertwined your fingers.." love you.. ." he said on a sigh.. Before he finally settled down and started snoring again.  
    You lay there trying to figure out what was going on and how you were suppose to act.?"  he would probably not remember this .. But you would..  You closed your eyes .. You most decently would. This would make it twice as hard now. .  
************************  
  After only getting a couple hours of sleep  you were the first one awake but didn't  linger in bed you slip out and dressed before he  woke up . You weren't sure what you were feeling at this point.  
    You pretty much avoided him the rest of the day you needed time to get your  
feelings back under control before you saw him again.  "y/n " you turned around at the sound of your name  
 Maggie was walking towards you. " what up ?" you asked  "Daryl's been looking for you.. Says he hasn't seen you all day " she said ..  You felt guilty he was probably wondering what was your deal .  
 " I have just been busy  I will talk to him later " you told her  "mmm what I think is you just need to tell him how you feel  I know he feels the same " Maggie said  
 " is it that obvious ? " you asked " guess not to him but to everyone else yes " Maggie said with a little smile. " don't worry your be fine go talk to him he in kind of a grumpy " she said  
 "Thanks " you said as she walked away leaving you with a lot to think about ..  
***********************  
    You walked nervously into  your room that night to find it empty.. You sigh and shut the door and changed clothes .. You try to go over what you wanted to say in your head .. But nothing sounded right.  
  Suddenly the door open and Daryl walked in  he looked surprised to see you as he shut the door. You stood up your heart racing heart in your chest.  
  " where you been all day  didn't see you but everyone sure did " he said  You sigh so he was a little mad and you could understand that.  
  " I am sorry it just that.. " you trailed off looking down at the floor trying to get the courage to come out and say it " What ?" he asked

 You looked up  and sigh.. Then you told him about last night. " I figure  it was because of the drinks you had.. But the thing is .. I been in love with you for a long time and to hear you say that and to know it wasn't you saying .kind of hurt and I needed time to gather my feelings " you said

  At first he didn't say anything just stood there staring at you .. Your heart breaking a little.. " I am sorry if this makes.. " you were interrupted  as he closed the distance between you and crushed his mouth on yours.

 You were so surprise it took you a minute to responded. You open up to him allowing him to control the kiss. He was demanding and you submitted.   
 Finally pulling away to breath he didn't let you go he started  down at you .." Am I drunk now ?" he asked .. Unable to speak you shook your head.. " that right I am not and last night  I meant what I said.. " he said  
 your heart skipped a couple beats. " should have probably told you when I was more awake  but it true either way ." he said . " it has been for a while but as you know I am not the best with talking about stuff like that " he said

 You smiled.." yeah but we wouldn't want you getting soft if you did " you said . And he grinned and pulled you closer his hands running down your back and settling on your butt .  
  He pulled you in so you could feel him.." see what you do to me "  sleeping beside you every night without touching you has been killing me "  you giggled and wiggled your hips against him. Causing his  hold on you to tighten and low growl to escape his lip

  " I think it is time  I get your butt back into my bed so I can show you exactly how much I love you with no mistakes this time " he said as he kissed you nipping at you bottom lip to get you to open up to him  
 You melted into the kiss and before you realized it you were on your back on the bed and he was crawling  on top of you ..He continued to whisper his love for you all thought the night making sure you knew  and felt it


End file.
